The Last Prophecy
by Soccer Chicka
Summary: Tai hasn't been able 2 love some1 since Sora hurt him.A Canadiangirl from the newestprophecy might b the 1 2 help Tai&the DD. Kari&TK r worried bout the Darkocean.As soon as the real enemy;an unlikely one is revealed the DD r in the fight of their lives..
1. The beginning of the prophecy...

Hey everyone!! This is the story I've been talking about! ^_^ YAY!!!  
It starts off a bit slow...but soon picks up...ur probably going to say 'hey where's the romance?" It's coming in later chaps!!! Review or email me if u have any questions! There are a lot of sub plots in the main one...so email me if ur confused!  
  
DISCALIMERS: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!!! *Sniff* I wish though...But I do own my own character!...Jen!  
  
On with the fic! ^_^  
  
  
The Last Prophecy  
  
  
  
Tai groaned as he slowly raised his head and looked around. He was kneeling on the ground. He saw his fellow digidestined lying on the ground. They were moving but were obviously hurt. He reached his hand up and wiped his forehead. It was dripping with sweat. He thought he heard a sound and jerked his head back up and gasped. His breath caught in his throat He heaved and gasped until the pain subsided. He put his hand on his head to stop it from spinning. He looked at his hands. They were somehow smaller, younger. He raised his head and looked again at his friends. They were younger too.   
"Huh? We went back in time! This is when we first came to the Digital World!" He thought. "But how can that be?"  
He heard a merciless laugh rise from the mist. He knew that laugh...that voice...  
"Piedmon!" Tai thought with hatred. "I thought we beat him!"  
He felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He slowly turned and looked up. He saw a foggy face but only the eyes were clear. Compassionate, courageous brown eyes that were urging him to rise. When he tried to ask who she was, nothing came out of his mouth. The girl rose and looked coldly in the direction the voice had come from. She said some words that made T.K. and Tai's sister Kari look up. Their hearts were glowing where their crests lay. The crests rose and both the younger children closed their hands upon them. Along with a glow from the girl's crest, one that was unfamiliar to Tai but yet he felt he saw it before, light shot out of the three crests and covered the Digidestined. Tai felt his strength returning. The others were rising. As Tai rose to thank the girl, she was gone and he remembered her no more...but yet the eyes lingered as the digidestined defeated their foe. And set the Digital World free once more...  
Tai jumped at the sound of his sister Kari's voice.  
" Tai! Get up!" Kari shouted. "Tai you look like you just saw a ghost! Are you ok?"   
Tai raised his head and opened his eyes.   
"None of that was real! But it felt like it already happened! And those eyes...who do they belong to?" Tai thought.  
"Tai, are you ok?" Kari repeated.   
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine...just a dream..." Tai said as he rubbed his eyes. "Or was it???"  
"All right Tai, if you say so. Listen we've got to go to the Digital World! Even though Owikawa is helping protect it, there's still a lot of work to do there." Kari replied.  
"Right, right, I promised I'd help today. But I got to be back for tonight because I've got a soccer game."  
"Great I'll make breakfast and you get ready!" Kari said cheerfully, just glad her brother was ok.   
"If I didn't know better I might think I was going crazy!" Tai thought. "And I'm glad I know better!"  
  
Across the world, in Canada, a girl with brown eyes and hair was  
checking her emails one last time before she went to bed.   
"Errrr...why when I'm on checking my emails, no one bothers to email me!" A quick look at the clock explained why. "Wow I've never knew it was this late! 1:00! I should get to bed! If mom knew I was staying up this late she'd freak! I 'm glad they took sis for a treat. She loves sleeping in hotels!" Jen thought to herself as she remembered her younger sisters smiling face at the prospect of going to a hotel for the night. "I guess she is cute sometimes" She thought "Sometimes!"  
"Whoa what's that?!" Jen said out loud. She nearly toppled out of her chair. A little egg appeared on her screen and looked like it was coming out of the screen. Jen leaned back on her chair and this time toppled over. Her dog looked up and fell back asleep. The egg finally separated from the screen and landed in front of her. She looked at it with wide eyes. It didn't move. She slowly raised her hand and touched the egg. It quivered and she drew her hand back quickly. There was definitely something moving inside!  
"Tai! Breakfast is ready!" Kari shouted.  
"Thanks Kari!" Tai said as he sat at the table. "Mmmm...eggs...!"  
"We'll need our strength today!" Kari giggled. "But then again you always eat this much!"  
Tai's mouth was too full of egg to retort.  
When they finally finished, they went to their computer and prepared to go into the Digital World.   
"Gatomon! Come on! You can catnap later! We're going to clean up some of the Digital World!"  
"I'm coming Kari!" Said her catlike companion as she sidled over to Kari. "You don't have to tell me twice!"  
"All right! Let's go! Digi Port open!"  
Meanwhile, the egg was rocking back and forth at Jen's house. She stared at it All of a sudden, there was a crack and the top half of the eggshell popped open, and a little red monster was sitting inside the other half.  
"I really shouldn't go on the Internet this late! What is this? Some new way of marketing something?! I probably dozed off at the keyboard and will wake up any second now...Well...since this is a dream...nothing can hurt me...and it looks so cute! I think I'll pet it!"  
She carefully outstretched her arm once more and touched the head of the little monster. It gurgled and instantly Jen felt at ease. She reached out and pulled it out of the eggshell.  
"Well aren't you cute!" She told the little monster. "I wonder what your name is?"   
The little monster just gurgled at her and spit out a computerlike thing that was small enough to fit into her palm.  
"Well, what's this? Nevermind. I'll just put it on the computer. We should get going to bed...but you look hungry, so a little snack wouldn't hurt!"  
She fed the little monster and took it to bed. They fell asleep instantly.  
The next morning Jen woke up and looked around. "Well, I knew it was a dream!" She said out loud.   
"What was a dream?" A little voice inquired.  
Jen jumped and stared. It wasn't a dream! That little thing, well it didn't look so little now, was still in her house!  
"Ok" Jen said taking a deep breath. "A couple questions. Who...errr...what are you? where did you come from?, why did you change shape?, and why are you still here?"   
"Don't you know Jen? I'm Mistmon! Your Digimon! I came all the way from the Digital World to find you! Well, you took such good care of me I Digivolved! And of course I'm still here! I'm not leaving too soon you know!"  
Jen looked closer at this so-called "Digimon". Was it ever different from the one she met last night! This one was light green with little ears on it. It looked like a ball with ears. A star was attached to each of its ears and it's long tail.  
"I...I...just don't know what to say..." Jen trailed off and opened and closed her mouth several times.  
"So where did you put the Digivice I gave you last night?" Mistmon inquired as she looked around. "You didn't lose it did you?"  
"Nnnnooo...no I didn't! It's on the computer...at least that's where I left it..."   
"Wait! How did I know what that computer thing was called...?" Jen added in her mind.  
"Well don't just sit there! Go get it! It's the only way you and I can get back to the Digital World!" Mistmon scolded.  
Still in a daze, Jen rose and went to get the Digivice. She shook her head. Why was she taking orders from a little ball?  
"Wow, I never realized how much work we still have to do!" Tai exclaimed as they surveyed the vast land around them. "It really got whacked up after that battle..."  
"Yes, but now I hope the Digital World will be safe from harm...That last battle took a lot out of all of us..." Kari replied looking at Gatomon. "But there's no sense talking when there's work to be done. The others will join us later." She nudged Tai playfully. " Let's show em what we're made of!"  
"Right! Let's go!" Tai shouted as he ran past her.  
"Wait for me!" Tai's Digimon Agumon cried.  
Jen returned to her room and to Mistmon.   
"So what exactly is the Digital World?" Jen asked carefully, as if she really didn't know if she wanted to know the answer.  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure where it is..." Mistmon replied.  
"Com'n you only came from there!" Jen snapped.  
"I did come from there but I don't remember it...I know I've been there before...it's just...I can't...recall much about it. But I do remember I was supposed to meet up with you again." Mistmon said.  
"Again??? We've never met before!" Jen said questionably. "What are you trying to pull? You've got to be some sort of robot or mind trick...but there's something about you...I don't know...I'm pretty confused right now..."  
"Well we have met before! I know I've met you before, because I knew I was waiting for you to come back...but it wasn't possible...so I came to you! And you look different then I remember! I don't remember much, but at least I remember you!" Mistmon replied.  
"Uhhh..." Was all Jen could get out of her mouth.  
"Stop looking at me like that and get on the computer. I'll show you the Digital World!" Mistmon shouted. "Com'n let's go!"  
Jen picked up Mistmon and the Digivice and walked to the computer. She switched it on and turned to Mistmon. "So what do I do?" She asked.  
"Umm...you go on the Internet...and hold up your Digivice and say "Digi Port open!" and a gate should pop up and we'll be sucked in...I really don't know how I know this..."Mistmon trailed off. "But you have to trust me."  
"All right, Mistmon, here it goes...Digi Port open!" Jen shouted. She shut her eyes tightly and she felt herself being sucked in to the computer.  
  
"Mistmon? Where are you??" Said Jen trying not to panic.  
"Don't worry, I'm over here! And my name isn't Mistmon anymore!" Said the monster from a bush. She came out and said "I'm Suppymon now!"   
Jen looked at the new shape her Digimon had just taken on. Now white, yellow and blue, Suppymon resembled a dog. She had long ears with stars at the end, a long tail and a cute frock of hair on her forehead.   
"Well how do I look? In your world us Digimon have a hard time Digivolving or changing into the next stage of power. Now that I'm back here I can Digivolve easier now!" Suppymon exclaimed happily.  
Jen took her first look around the Digital World. Everything was lush and green for as far as she could see. Beside her a stream bubbled and ran down into a valley.   
"It's so beautiful!" Jen cried as she plopped herself down on the ground near the stream. Suppymon sat beside her.   
"It's been a long time since I've been here...I missed it." Suppymon said sadly. "But I'm glad you can see it with me."  
"There's something about this place...that reminds me of...something..." Jen said quietly as she watched the stream. "It's really peaceful here. Do any other humans come here Suppymon?"  
"I think so, but only a selected few...ones they call Digidestined." Suppymon said trying to explain. "I don't know much about it...but the Peace Prophecy says that unlucky thirteen will make the Digital World rise again...I think it means thirteen Digidestined." Suppymon finished.  
"Peace Prophecy? What's that?" Jen said. "Nothing will surprise me after this!" She finished in her head.  
"The Peace Prophecy is the last prophecy written for the Digital World...There were prophecies that proved before to be true...but this one...it hasn't happened yet. I heard from other Digimon about how one man died to help the Digital World return to its normal state, but...the last prophecy must come true for it to happen." Suppymon desperately tried to explain, as if something was holding her back.   
"Suppymon you look exhausted! What's wrong?" Jen exclaimed, instantly putting a hand on her friend's small shoulder. "Are you ok?"  
"Something is holding me back from saying anything more...you're not to know the rest..." Suppymon said quietly as she fainted into Jen's arms.   
"Suppymon???" Jen asked quietly.   
"Well Tai, we did the best we could in this area, what do you say to lunch in the mountains?" Kari asked.  
"YOU PACKED FOOD AND NEVER TOLD ME!!!!!" Tai yelled. "All this time I've been starving, while you have a basket full of food! How's a guy supposed to work on an empty stomach?" Tai asked.  
"Like you were a half an hour ago!" Kari said as her eyes shined. "So what do you say?"  
"Anything! As long as I get to eat!" Tai replied glancing at the basket. "Just what do you have in there? You didn't pack Mom's liver sticks did you?"  
"No Tai!" Said Kari enjoying the look on her brother's face as he thought of their mother's liver sticks. "I made lunch! Let's see, I've got rice balls, meat buns, some cheeseburger fixings, and soft drinks!"  
"Now that's more like it!" Agumon cried.  
"You said it pal!" Tai shouted. "Let's get moving!"  
  
  
  
  
How was that? I'd like to hear some predictions!! ^_^ REVIEW and let me know!! 


	2. Meeting the Digidestined...and mystery.....

Hey everyone! Welcome to second chap to my story!!! ^_^ The romance is coming soon...I promise...But I have to start all the plots at once so it's taking a while!!! Hope you like it. I'd like some reviews....cuz I'm proud of this story! REVIEW!!! Thanks for ur reviews so far!!  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Digimon or anything associated with it...but I do own my own character Jen!  
  
  
  
"Suppymon?? Wake up!" Jen said as she splashed a bit of water on to her monster friend.   
Suppymon slowly opened her eyes and tried to sit up. She stumbled, regained her balance and looked at Jen with a sorrowful face. "Sorry I left you alone for a bit, but my endurance has been a little off lately." Said Suppymon with a small smile.  
Jen smiled warmly, "We'll work on it." She said as she gave her friend a hug. "I was worried about you for a second there!"  
Suppymon smiled slowly. "I'm fine."  
Jen laughed. "And I'm glad!"  
Suppymon then looked very serious. " I fainted because some force was holding me back...I guess you aren't supposed to know any more about the Peace Prophecy. There is some force that doesn't want you to know..."  
Jen held up her hand. "Ok, ok if I'm not to know about it, don't mention it because I'll get too curious!" Jen laughed "So, will I meet any of the other Digidestined Suppymon?"  
"I'm not sure, maybe if they're in the Digital World." Suppymon replied.  
"Well here's the stream that'll lead us to that favorite spot of yours Kari." Tai said as they steadily climbed the mountain. "Are you sure that I can't have just a little snack?"  
"No, Tai!" Kari giggled. "We're almost there!"  
"I can't wait to lie in the sun and catch up on my catnap." Purred Gatomon. "That spot is so inviting!"  
"I agree with Gatomon! Let's keep moving!" Agumon cried.  
"Well, it's just through these bushes now...Oh...who's that?!?!?! And what are they doing here?!?!?!" Tai exclaimed. "I've never...mmph!"  
Kari covered her brother's mouth and jumped back into the cover of the bushes just before the girl and monster turned around.  
"Suppymon, did you hear that?!" It sounds like someone was there!" Jen whispered to Suppymon as she frantically looked around.  
"I didn't hear anything, Jen." Suppymon said looking confused.  
"Ok..." Jen said, still looking around. "If you say so."  
"I hope that trip here didn't rattle her brains!" Suppymon thought secretly.  
"Tai!" Kari whispered. " Do know her?"  
"Nah...do you?" Tai replied glancing over at Jen interestedly.  
"No...but she heard us."  
"Is she a Digidestined!?" Tai asked still whispering.  
"She must be. She has a Digimon." Gatomon replied.  
"But I've never seen that Digimon before..." Agumon trailed off.  
"Neither." Everyone else replied.  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to introduce myself." Tai said boldly.  
"But Tai..." Kari said, but Tai had already walked through the bushes.  
"Whoa! I never realized she was my age...maybe I should turn back...Oh no! She already saw me!" Tai thought as he fought to control his embarrassment.  
Jen turned around at the sound of rustling bushes and saw a tall boy with BIG, spiky, brown hair and deep brown eyes. His legs were muscular and he was well built. He was tanned and had a very good looking face.  
As the girl turned around Tai saw a pretty girl of average height, with brown hair...  
"Those eyes! I've seen them before...the dream! Those are definitely her eyes. But how...? I don't even know her!" Tai thought. "She's really pretty...don't think about that Tai...remember that..." As Tai thought that, his cheeks grew redder. "Great Tai, nice first impression! You probably look like an idiot!"  
"Wow...he's really hot...better introduce myself..." Jen thought.  
"Hi! What's your name?" Jen said.  
"Errr...I sound like I'm talking to a 5 year old!" Jen thought.  
"Hey! The name's Tai! And you?" Tai replied.  
"I'm Jen, and this is Suppymon." Jen said as she gestured to her monster friend.  
"Yeah...and this is my sister Kari, my Digimon, Agumon, and Kari's Digimon Gatomon. Are you a Digidestined?" Tai asked.  
"Excuse us Jen," Kari said as she stepped out from behind Tai and pulled him back. "What are you doing?" Kari said whispering. "You don't know who she is or anything! We've just need to be careful all right?"   
"She's ok Kari, I mean look at her...she...um...she looks like she's innocent." Tai replied whispering and flushing. "If it's one thing you taught me Tai, is to be careful all the time." She winked at her overprotective brother.   
"All right...All right...I'll be careful!" Tai said convinced.   
Kari turned to Jen. "Sorry about that. Tai's a bit rude sometimes. We're just about to have a picnic here. Would you like to join us?"  
"We'd love to." Suppymon answered for Jen who was pretty speechless in Tai's presence.   
Jen managed to nod and smile her approval.   
"Great! We'll set up here!" Kari answered, pleased that this new girl seemed friendly and sincere.  
"So are you a Digidestined?" Tai asked again.  
"Excuse my brother Jen, he's got no manners!" Kari stated as she glared at her brother.   
"Digidestined? That's those kids you talked to me about, right Suppymon?" Jen asked, not sure of herself.  
"Yes." Suppymon said simply.  
"Does that mean that you're they Digidestined I heard about? The ones in the other prophecies?" Jen asked curiously.  
Suppymon nudged Jen and shook her head. Fortunately Jen was the only one that noticed.  
"I guess I shouldn't say anymore about the prophecies." Jen thought to herself. "Maybe they don't know about the prophecies or maybe they don't know about The Peace Prophecy."  
"Well, we did save the Digital World a couple times...no prob!" Tai said as he smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
Kari poked him and gave him a Look.   
"What Tai means is, we saved the Digital World and our World several times, with great difficulty. We had the challenges of our lives. And none of us had an easy time of it." Kari said frowning as she remembered the hardships they had to endure. "But we also had great times, and I wouldn't change it for the world!" Kari said sincerely.  
"Wow, you guys are like heroes then, right?" Jen said admiringly.  
"No, we're jut normal kids." Kari answered. "I don't think we're really heroes..." Kari said thinking.  
"You've got to be!" Jen insisted. "You saved two worlds, along with many lives, you don't call that being heroes?!"  
"Well I guess we did help a bit..." Smiled Kari, fully trusting Jen herself now. "But it wasn't easy!"  
"How'd you get here? I mean, did you go through a gate or anything?" Tai asked undaunted by the girl talk.   
"A gate? I guess that's the thing that appeared on the screen." Said Jen as she looked at the blue sky.  
"How'd you get in?!" Tai asked frantically. "Do you have a Digivice?"   
"You mean the computer thingy?" Jen said. "Suppymon gave it to me when she came out of her egg."  
"You are a Digidestined then." Tai said with wide eyes. "We are too." He gestured to Kari and himself.  
" Do you have a Digivice like this?" Kari asked. She pulled her Digivice out of the basket. It was long and had pink sides.  
"Huh?" Jen said, looking at the Digivice. "No nothing like that. Here, I'll show you." She pulled the Digivice out of her pocket. It was square and had a blue tinge to it.  
"It's one of the old ones!" Tai exclaimed as he pulled his out. It was exactly the same as Jen's. "Look!"  
"But Jen, didn't you just find out about the Digital World and Digimon?" Kari asked confused.  
"Yeah, Suppymon came out of her egg yesterday...yesterday in Canada I mean...I think...I dunno...I'm so confused right now!" Jen said as she smiled giddily. "All this stuff feels like a dream."  
"A dream...Like the one I had...but the only thing I remember are those eyes! What was the rest again...?" Tai asked himself.  
"This is so weird! To get an old Digivice she would have had to gotten it at the same time as the old Digidestined got ours! And how could she get in with an old Digivice?!" Kari thought.  
"Why are they looking at me strangely? Am I drooling? Is my hair a mess? I know! I must have dribbled food on me somewhere!" Jen thought, embarrassed. She looked all around herself.  
"Hey, can we eat?!" Agumon cried. He had been quietly waiting to say this during the whole conversation.   
"Yeah! Bring out the grub!" Tai yelled.  
"Now that you mention it I am hungry. I never had time for breakfast." Jen said rubbing her stomach.   
"Great! You'll love Kari's rice balls! They're to die for!" Tai told Jen smiling proudly at his sister. "Much better than any old liver sticks!"   
"Hmmm...I've never had a rice ball but since you say they're good, I'll take two." Jen said looking at the basket with hungry eyes.  
Kari served everyone and they all ate.   
"Oh No!" Jen shouted. "What...what...Just what am I gonna tell my parents?! They think I'm at home! They'll never believe that I'm in another world having lunch with monsters! Oh what am I gonna do?!" Jen said hysterically. "Yikes! They'll never believe me!"  
"Umm...I guess you'll have to tell the truth Jen." Kari said uncertainly. "I can get our Mom to phone yours and tell her about it?"  
"She'll think we're all crazy, but it's worth a shot." Jen said. "There's nothing else to tell them."  
"Yeah, well we can always board you at our house until you go home." Tai suggested.   
"It'll be so much money to go back home won't it?" Jen asked nervously. "Hey can't we just go through this world?"   
"Do you remember where you came into this world?" Kari asked.  
"Right over...Huh? It's gone! The little TV thing is gone!" Jen exclaimed. "It was right there! Well... I might be at your house for awhile...at least until my parents can get the money to me. Where is your home anyway?"  
"We live in Odiaba, in Tokyo, Japan." Kari replied. "Where do you live?"  
"Wow...that's so far away form home...I live in Canada." Jen said sadly. "I've never been away from home for even a week!"  
"Don't worry! We'll introduce you to everyone and make you feel right at home!" Tai said soothingly. "Everyone will like you, don't worry." Tai said again as he looked at Jen's worried face.  
"I hope so..."Jen trailed off.  
"Jen, you've got me!" Suppymon said happily. "I'll always be here with you!"  
Jen smiled. "Thanks, Suppymon. And thank you Tai, Kari, Gatomon, Agumon, for being so nice to me."  
"Well, we might as well get going." Kari said as they finished up.  
"I...well I think it would be really cool to meet your friends here." Jen said slowly. "I've always wanted to travel the world so I guess this is a start!"   
"Hey! We'll take you to all the sites, dude...I guess that's dudette...We might even take you to Kyoto!" Tai suggested.  
"Yeah, It's so romantic there Jen! You'll love it! It has such a beautiful Japanese restaurant...Maybe we can invite some others too Tai..." Kari said as she blushed slightly. "It would be really fun."  
Tai blushed also but covered up quickly by saying: "All right let's go and finish cleaning up then!"   
They walked down the mountain and into the valley. Jen was looking around and thoroughly enjoying the landscape until they came to a field of gray...  
There were no leaves on the trees and the flowers Jen had thought were so pretty were nonexistent. The lush green scene that she had just left was the only green thing for miles. Jen gasped as she saw the damage to the plants, trees and the canyon that loomed up before them. In one place rocks, plants, logs and branches were piled up and things looked a lot better from the other destruction around it. The sky was a dull gray, and everything looked bleak, but a small sapling wedged between two rocks gave hope that the area would return to its regular, beautiful state.   
"This is where the battle we fought a half a year ago took place." Kari explained. "We're trying to help clean this place up."   
"T.K., Yolei, Cody, Davis, Ken and Izzy should be here soon to help us." Tai said.  
"Can you tell me a bit about your friends?" Jen asked Kari and Tai.  
"Those aren't all our friends! We have a lot more that you'll meet! Well...let's see...T.K. is 13 now, he's blonde and has blue eyes. He almost always wears his white bucket hat!" Kari laughed at this. " But he's a really honest guy. " Kari continued flushing. "Yolei is still13, she has lavender hair and brown eyes. She's a lot more sincere now but she still tends to judge people quickly. Cody's a real sensitive kid. He's 10 years old. As T.K. says "He thinks to much." Kari laughed again. "He's got brown hair and green eyes." Kari finished.  
"Yeah and Davis is a 13 year old with brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He wears my old goggles all the time...but hey a leader of the Digidestineds gotta look good right?" Tai asked as he winked at Jen. She smiled and giggled. "Dude, he's pretty outgoing though and he says a lot of things without thinking. Ken's 13 and he's got chin length black hair and blue eyes. He's really quiet and nice and smart too. Izzy, well...Izzy's nothing short of a genius! Man, he's so smart he scares me! He's 15 and he's got red hair and black eyes. He's cool." Tai said.   
"And what about you two?" Asked Suppymon.   
"Well, Tai is turning 17 soon and he's funny, courageous, out going, an optimist, sarcastic, he's a leader and he's my brother." Kari said admiringly with sisterly love. "I love him."   
"Aww...Kari you know you're my favorite sister!" Tai said with brotherly affection.   
"I'm your only sister!" Kari cried smiling. " Oh Tai!"  
"I know I'm good...I'm good." Tai said. "Well Kari here, is still 12, she's caring and always thinks of others first. She's also super forgiving...I know that too well..." Tai said as he trailed off as a shadow passed over his face. That made Jen wonder what happened in the past.  
"But all that's gone now, Tai." Said Kari gently.  
"You're right...well we should get working!" Tai said with almost fake enthusiasm. "They'll wonder what we've been doing all this time!"   
"Right. Gatomon, time to Digivolve!" Kari cried.   
"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to!" Gatomon cried as she started to change shape. With the help of the Digi eggs she finally finished Digivovling. "Nafertimon the Angel of Light!"   
Jen watched awed at the interesting creature swept past her. She looked like a white and gold sphinx with Gatomon's long tail.   
"Agumon are you ready?" Tai yelled.   
"Ready whenever you are!" Agumon cried back. "Agumon Digivolve to!" He started to change. "Greymon!"  
Jen gasped at the shape little Agumon took on. He looked like a huge, orange T-rex, with blue stripes and a brown horned helmet.   
Jen turned to Suppymon. "Why aren't you gigantic?" Jen asked.  
"Well, I haven't been able to Digivolve into my champion stage yet." Suppymon said a little sheepishly. "It's harder to Digivolve into champion when you haven't done it for a long time. It'll take a while."  
"I guess you'll just help out like you are then." Jen said. "What is "champion" anyways?"  
"Champion is one of the stages of Digivolving." Suppymon said. "There are 6 stages all together. That's in the normal Digivolving only. Some Digimon can do other things, but we won't get into that. The stages are: when you first come out of an egg is Baby, then In-training, Rookie, which is what I'm at, Champion, Ultimate and Mega."  
"Oh." Said Jen a little confused. "All right. Let's go help!"   
They all worked hard pulling, pushing and picking up dead trees, plants, and logs. The Digimon pushed the heavier rocks into the pile. They were all sweating and taking a break before the little TV screen they came out of (Except for Jen and Suppymon) started to glow. It stopped and out came 5 guys, 1 girl and 5 Digimon. Jen stared at the cute Digimon who had just come out. There was one that looked like a blue and white dinosaur, one that looked like a yellow and purple armadillo. Jen looked up and she saw what looked like a small flying animal with wings for ears. It was orange and peach and it smiled at Jen as it passed. Another flying monster took her attention. It looked like a brown and white bird with a feather sticking out from a headband around its head. Another monster flew by. It was a bug like monster with a red shell, gray spikes and big, green eyes. A worm monster came crawling across her feet. "Pardon me." It said to Jen as she stared in amazement.   
Then Jen turned to look at the humans who were straightening out and brushing themselves off. "That must be T.K." Thought Jen as she looked at the good-looking blonde who was at least 2 inches taller then her. "He's tall. But Tai's taller!" She blushed. "I like T.K.'s hat. Well, Izzy's the one with the red hair..." She glanced at Izzy who was greeting the bug like thing. "He does look smart. Hmm...that's obviously Yolei. She's the only girl... That's probably Ken, the one with the longer hair. He looks so sweet." She thought as she watched Ken smile at the others. "And there's no doubt that that's Davis." Jen looked at the smiling, outgoing boy. "I like the goggles. But I'll never know why he wears them!"   
T.K. nudged Kari after they had said hello. "Who's the girl?" He asked.  
"A new Digidestined. " Kari replied. "I'll tell you the details later."  
"All right everyone!" Tai shouted over the talking. "Listen up! This is Jen and Suppymon. They'll be staying with me and Kari for a while." Tai turned to Jen. "So can you name all of them?" He teased. Jen puffed up indignantly.   
"Of course I can." She said indignant.  
"Prove it." Tai said competitively.   
"Well..." Jen started. "The blonde is T.K. ...Yolei is the girl...Ken has the black hair...Cody's the green eyed one...Davis has the goggles and Izzy's the redhead. So there!" She added.   
"Name the Digimon." Tai said smugly, not backing down. Jen opened her mouth and frustration but Kari interrupted the blast Tai was about to get.  
"Tai, that's not fair!" Kari cried. She turned to Jen and Suppymon. "Here I'll show you who they are. This armadillo like Digimon is Armadillomon."  
Jen looked at Armadillomon. "Howdy!" He said as Cody bowed beside him. Jen looked at Cody with shock.  
"Hawkmon is the bird like one." Kari continued.  
"Hello. It's exquisite to meet you." Hawkmon said.  
"That's Wormmon over there." Kari gestured.   
"A pleasure to meet you." Wormmon said in his slow way.  
"Patamon is the one over..." Kari and the others laughed as Patamon flew and dropped himself onto Jen's head.   
"Here!" He said proudly. Jen looked up at the cute Digimon and laughed.  
"Nice to meet you!" She said giggling.  
Tai blushed. Her laugh flickered something inside of him. "Tai, control yourself!" He told himself furiously. "You're not gonna get into that again!"  
"That's Tentomon, by Izzy." Kari explained.  
"Hello. I'm glad to meet you." Tentomon said. "Izzy says that he thinks you're..." Izzy picked him up hurriedly with a funny, embarrassed smile on his face, and cut off Tentomon. "Well nevermind." Tentomon said perturbed.  
"Yeah, don't mind him!" Said Izzy scratching his head. "Whew! That was close!" Izzy added in his mind.  
"And that's Veemon. The blue and white one by Davis." Kari pointed out.  
"Hello there! I've got two more friends now!" Veemon said excitedly. "Oh and Kari it's not nice to point!" Veemon said good-naturedly.  
"Sorry Veemon." Said Kari giggling.   
"Well it's nice to meet everyone!" Jen said as she flushed at all the attention she and Suppymon were getting. "I'm sure we'll all be good friends!"  
"I just have one question..." Wormmon said.   
"What?" Jen asked suddenly aware of everyone looking at her. She self-consciously smoothed out her shirt.  
"Are you the Peacemaker?"  
Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at Jen, Suppymon and Wormmon. "I...I...don't know what you're talking about..." Jen said even more aware of everyone looking at her. "What...what do you mean??"   
"Are you the Peacemaker?" Wormmon asked again calmly. "The one I've been told about."  
Jen nervously glanced at Ken. Did he know anything that she didn't?  
"I told you I don't know what you're talking about." Jen said with mock confidence. "I'm just here because Suppymon came and found me. I don't know anything about this place. It's all new to me." But inside Jen felt she was telling a lie. "I'm not lying" She told herself. "I just learned about his place...Didn't I?"  
"Well you sure look like the Peacemaker." Said Wormmon. "Brown hair and fiery brown eyes...Stubborn and persistent." He said this as if reciting something.  
"You have to excuse Wormmon." Ken said bowing. "He hasn't slept well lately." Ken picked up Wormmon. Jen looked at Ken in amazement.  
When Jen and the others were out of an earshot, Wormmon said: "Why did you stop me Ken? You know she may be the one from the Prophecy."   
"She doesn't know anything about it Wormmon." Ken replied. "Remember the part of the Prophecy which states that the Peacemaker will know nothing at first...of her past, of her future. We gotta lay low for now Wormmon."   
"All right Ken, you know it's for the best."   
Ken and Wormmon returned to the group. "Again, I'm sorry Jen." Ken said. "Wormmon has been having weird dreams again!"  
"It's all right Ken, Wormmon." Jen said confused.  
"Hey why don't we get working!" Davis suggested breaking the tension. "That's what we came here for anyways!"  
"Let's get going then!" Tai shouted.  
  
I'd like some suggestions and predictions! Hope u enjoyed! REVIEW!! 


	3. The prophecy is coming...

Well, here it is...the third chapter...wow...so I hope peeps start reviewing soon, I really love this fic...Hope u enjoy! On with the fic! ^_^ Oh I should say that some of the couples r (the others r a surprise) Takari, Sorato, Mimoe...and others...  
  
DISCALIMERS: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! Don't rub it in...I do own my own character though! Jen!  
  
After 3 hours of rigorous cleaning, the group finally decided to take a break.  
"Phew! Am I tired!" Davis exclaimed, wiping his forehead.   
Nobody noticed T.K., Kari, Gatomon, and Patamon slipping behind some dead trees. "So Kari, who is this girl?" T.K. asked.  
"She's apparently a Digidestined from Canada." Kari explained.  
"Yeah so?" Patamon questioned.  
"The weird thing is she has an old Digivice. The ones that appeared 4 1/2 years ago!" Gatomon said excitedly.  
"Interesting...She has an old Digivice, but just found out about the Digital World..."T.K. thought this over. "The question is...why did she get an old Digivice?"  
"Exactly what I want to know!" Gatomon exclaimed.  
"And what about the thing that Wormmon was talking about? What's that mean?" T.K. asked.  
"I don't..." Kari started. At that time a huge crashing sound filled the canyon. They quickly joined the rest of the group.  
"WHAT THE...?!" Tai yelled as he tried to find the source of the sound.  
Agumon pointed behind the group. "It's a herd of Mammothmon! We better run for it!"  
"Com'n you guys! Let's stand and fight!" Davis said fiercely, standing in fight mode. "We can take em!"   
Yolei grabbed Davis's arm and pulled him forward. "Davis!" She said panicky. "Unless you wanna be a pancake, you better run!"  
They all ran through the canyon as fast as they could. Due to their levels of athleticism, Tai, Jen, Davis, and Ken were the first ones in the line. Izzy looked back and realized the herd was gaining on them. He looked around.  
"There's no way we're going to make it!" He cried. "We've gotta fly out of here! Tentomon! Digivolve!"  
"All right Izzy!" Said Tentomon in his funny voice. "Tentomon Digivolve to...Um...Tentomon?"   
Izzy looked wide eyed at Tentomon. "You didn't eat anything did you?" He asked.  
"No..."  
"None of us did!" Shouted Veemon.  
"Well then you guys better stop talking and get your buts in gear!" Called Jen from the front. "Keep going!"  
They tried to keep the Mammothmon behind them...far behind them. But with only two legs and not as much power, they were all starting to slow down. "Hey you guys!" Cody called. "I can't keep up! I'm too tired."  
"Com'n Cody! You can do it!" Armadillomon urged.  
"Don't give up Cody!" Davis cried.  
Jen turned around and saw that Cody was really far behind them. As if with one mind, Tai, Jen, Agumon, and Suppymon all turned around and ran in the opposite direction. Kari watched in horror as her brother and her new friend raced past her, their faces set with fierce determination. "Tai! Jen! Agumon! Suppymon! What are you doing?!" Kari cried painfully, her eyes watering. She shook her head and let her tears flow. "TAI!!!" She turned and ran after them. She was just about to sprint when she felt herself being pulled back.   
"Kari let them go!" T.K. said as Kari struggled. "They know what they're doing!" He turned to the group and urged them to keep moving. "I hope they know what they're doing..." T.K. thought with an inner shudder, glad that they others didn't know that he was afraid.  
Kari reluctantly let herself be pushed forward. She knew her brother had a plan...he had to...  
It took a while until Jen totally realized what she was doing. "Am I crazy?!" She asked herself. She knew she had to help this kid. "I probably am..."   
Cody stumbled and fell. Armadillomon was instantly at his side. "Cody, are you hurt?" Armadillomon asked over the rushing of hundreds of hooves.   
"My ankle!" Cody cried. "I won't make it!"   
"You've got to Cody!" Armadillomon said forcefully. "You just have to make it!"  
"I'm so scared...what if I don't make it?" Cody thought. Then another voice said in his mind. "That's it, your ankle is too badly hurt for you to get up..."  
Jen and Tai rushed towards them. Jen knelt down and begged Cody to rise. Cody shook his head and pointed to his ankle. Jen understood what had happened. Cody couldn't get up...Jen's face contorted and then grew grim.  
T.K pointed up ahead of the group at a cave in between the rocks that was big enough to hold them. They all ran in. Kari poked her head out and watched as her brother and Agumon took a protective stance in front of Cody, Armadillomon, Jen and Suppymon. She saw Jen and Suppymon rise and stand beside them.   
Jen had a funny feeling that with Tai by her, they might have a chance. She shook her head. "How can I think like that? I don't even know the guy." Then her head jerked up. At the exact same time, when the Mammothmon were only about ten feet away, they both yelled with all their determination, spirit and anything else they had. "STOP!!!" Almost like they were in a trance.   
Simultaneously, both of their hearts began to glow with their own personal colour. Tai's orange light blended with Jen's powder blue, and the light circled and trapped the Mammothmon in a sparkling cage of light.   
With all the power the four were releasing, they started to float off the ground. A wind invisible to the eye and to the skin lifted them. With Jen's hair billowing behind her, Tai's face set in his way, and both the Digimon's faces contorted with concentration, their light immobilized the herd. It rose and so did the herd. Somehow everyone knew they would be safe in another part of the Digital World.  
As soon as it had appeared, the light and the wind halted, as Jen and Tai fell to the ground exhausted.  
Cody looked on with amazement and it finally struck the group in the cave what had happened. Kari, broke down crying while T.K. tried to comfort her, Izzy was for once not thinking of a logical explanation, Davis murmured "Cool." And couldn't wait to ask Tai how he did it, Yolei still had a look of horror on her face, the Digimon were all shaking their heads in awe, but Ken was smiling at Wormmon.   
Wormmon quietly recited, "Courage and Peace will need each other to rebuild the World Of Dreams..."  
Ken just nodded his head. "The first part of the prophecy is coming true."  
  
  
"Well, the prophecy is coming true. She is the one then." A menacing voice whispered, talking to someone. "That test proved it. Well...we'll just have to stop the other things from happening, now won't we?"  
"Yes master..." A servant bowed.   
"Then go. Make sure you get close to her. Don't fail me, or you will have to face the consequences."  
"Yes master..."The servant repeated at he walked away.  
  
  
Jen was walking up to a kneeling Tai. She touched his back and smiled. Tai looked up at her. His face was different, younger and wilder. He looked at her with a mix of friendship and respect. She watched as something she said caused Kari and T.K. rise. A blinding light flashed, and a laugh...a voice disappeared forever...   
Jen's eyes fluttered open. She was no longer in the canyon, but in a warm cave. She could hear the fire crackling and light snoring. Jen felt Suppymon lying beside her. Outside the stars twinkled on a midnight blanket of sky.   
"What a weird dream." Jen thought. "I wonder what Tai, T.K. and Kari were doing in it?"  
"Hey you're up!" A young voice said quietly. Jen sat up, but her head hurt and spun so much that she was forced to lie down again. The young person came and sat beside her, putting a cool cloth on her head. "I owe you, Tai, Agumon and Suppymon so much!" Cody said thankfully, his features illuminated by the firelight. He bowed his head. "You saved my life."  
Jen tried to smile but her mouth felt numb. Cody recognized what she was doing. "Oh don't smile, you're lip got hurt when you fell. The swelling should go down tomorrow."  
"How are the otherz?" Jen asked tired by all the stiffness in her body.  
"Izzy said that Tai sprained his wrist, but everyone else is fine." Cody replied.  
"Wha abou you?" Jen's mouth prevented her from speaking properly.   
"Thanks to you, Tai and the Digimon, I have nothing more then a sprained ankle. As I said before, I owe you my life." Cody bowed his head again.  
"I just did something all your friends here would've done if they realized it sooner." Jen said modestly. Then she looked wary. "You aren't gonna be one of those people who'll follow me and won't leave me alone, trying to repay me are you?"  
Cody grinned. "Not if you don't want me to."  
"Then it's a deal."  
They both jumped as they heard a faint moan amongst the snores. "Who was that??" Jen asked curiously.  
Cody frowned. "It was Tai, he rolled over on his wrist again." Dutifully he rose and with a bit of trouble, managed to roll Tai over onto his back.  
"He does that about once every hour."  
"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll stay up and keep the fire going." Jen suggested.   
"No, Izzy said to keep you rested." Cody explained. "Yolei offered to watch the fire when I get tired. Plus I wanted to thank you."  
"Were the others up before me??"  
"Yeah they woke up about a couple hours before you did."  
"All right. Goodnight Cody."  
"Goodnight."  
As Jen was drifting back to sleep, her eyes rested on Davis's goggles. "Why do they look so familiar...?"  
  
  
  
They all awoke to the smell of breakfast. Even in her sleep Jen could taste those eggs.  
"Good Morning everyone!" A cheerful Kari called. "How's everyone?"  
Tai gingerly shifted his arms and legs, while sitting in front of the fire. "Sore." He replied. "And I have a soccer game at five!"  
Kari smiled warmly. "You'll be all right Tai. Quit complaining!"  
"What day is it today?" Asked Jen stifling a yawn.   
Izzy looked at her strangely. "It's Thursday, December 22nd, all day!"  
"Uhhh...but yesterday was Thursday!"  
Izzy tried to stop himself from laughing. "I guess we forgot to tell you that time passes differently in the Digital World then it does in ours!" He blushed. "According to MY calculations...one day here is about one minute in our world. I wish I had my charts to show you just exactly..."  
"Wow..." Was all Jen could utter.  
"As I was saying..." Izzy started.  
"Breakfast!" Kari interrupted. "Oops sorry Izzy."   
"Don't worry Izzy, you can tell me later." Jen said eagerly. "But first I want breakfast!" Jen grabbed a plate and sat down on a log. "Let's eat!"  
Kari nudged Tai. "A girl after your own heart, eh?" She said mischievously.   
Tai glared at her but couldn't control the pink on his cheeks. Kari just laughed.  
Jen secretly glanced at Tai. She blushed. Was it her imagination or was he looking at her too?  
Davis broke the silence. "So, close call, huh?"  
Cody shivered. "Too close for comfort."  
Yolei smiled. "But we're all ok. That's the main thing. I mean we've been in worse scrapes before!"  
T.K. nodded. "We sure have. Patamon and I have had our share." He looked pointedly at his flying friend.  
"But we made it!" Patamon shouted. Everyone laughed.  
"It would have been fun to be a Digidestined earlier, so that maybe some of their memories could've been some of mine too." Jen thought with a tinge of jealousy. "Then I could've had this talk too."   
"And remember when Matt almost left us all together?" Kari asked.  
"I still think he was being a big baby." Tai said with annoyance.   
"He had some issues." Davis leaned over to tell Jen. Jen raised her eyebrows in disbelief. Then she laughed. He was serious! "What?! What'd I say?!" Davis demanded.  
All Jen could utter was "Nevermind."  
They sat and finished the breakfast. "Mmm...that was good..." Tai said happily. "Kari you make the best breakfast."  
"Well since we're all ready, let's go back home." Yolei said.  
"Good idea. Let's go Digidestined!" Kari yelled as she held up her Digivice. "Digiport open!" The TV screen glowed.   
"Oh...I'll never get used to ttthhhiiiissss!" Jen screamed as they all were sucked into the portal.  
  
  
They all landed in a heap in front of the computer in the Kamiya household. Jen landed on top of everyone. "Whoa! What a ride! Let's do it again!" She giggled. Everyone else just groaned. They all stood up and dusted themselves off. Jen looked around curiously. "Where's Ag...umon..., and umm...Tent...Tento...mon?" Jen asked, not sure of the names.  
"They're not able to come with us into the Real World for very long. So I concluded that we should leave them there to keep them in peak condition." Izzy answered, stressing the idea that HE had done it ALONE.  
"O...k...then how come the rest are here?"  
"Well, the new Digidestined have a new, improved Digivices that I named the D3's. Those devices enable the Digimon to come here without any harm to their strength." Izzy replied confidently.  
By this time the rest of the gang had teardrops on their heads.  
"Uhh...Izzy...You might wanna cut it down a bit..." Davis said scratching his head. "Because even I'm lost..."  
"But..." Jen questioned, looking down at Suppymon's wide eyes. "How come Suppymon's here then?"   
"Well, it'll be a simple matter of theorizing and with a couple of hypothesizes..." Izzy continued.  
"All right Izzy. That's enough." Tai said as he looked at Izzy with annoyance. "You probably just wrecked Jen's brain with all that useless stuff that you just told her!" He crossed his arms. "Just because I don't want a relationship yet, doesn't mean someone is going to tread on my territory!" He thought. "Wait...What am I saying?!"  
Izzy glared at Tai. "Tai's not going to boss me around in front of the new girl!" Izzy thought defiantly. "I happen to find that the information I just gave will be useful. That's why I told her."  
Jen laughed nervously. "Umm...you know maybe we should clean up...we made a big mess." She indicated to the space in front of the computer. "I don't think Kari and Tai's mom will be very happy with us if we leave it."  
They cleaned the mess. All the while Tai and Izzy giving each other hateful glances.  
"Yikes! I got a soccer game in half an hour!" Tai shouted, looking at the clock on the kitchen wall. "I gotta get going!"   
"We should get going too." Yolei said as she nodded to Cody and T.K. "You guys wanna walk together?"  
"Sure Yolei." T.K. replied. "Bye Kari, Bye Tai, Bye everyone! Nice meeting you Jen and Suppymon!"   
"Thank you again." Cody said as he bowed to Jen. "Goodbye."  
"Bye Cody. Bye T.K. Bye everyone else!" Jen called.  
"I should get going too." Davis said. "See ya!"  
"I have some homework I need to finish." Ken said smiling at Jen. He leaned over and whispered to her. "Good luck, Jen."   
Jen looked at him with confusion. "What did he mean by that? He defiantly knows something!" She thought.  
"Bye everyone!" Shouted Kari as she closed the apartment door.   
"So...umm...what exactly are we telling my parents?" Jen asked Kari. "Because I don't think they'll believe this. I mean I hardly do...it feels like a dream!"   
"There's no way we can explain it any differently." Kari said as she shook her head. It's real."  
In the background Tai ran around trying to find his soccer stuff. He came up to Kari and Jen breathless. "Where are my cleats?!" He asked frantically.   
Kari replied calmly. "In the closet where they always are."   
"Thanks Kari! Hey do you girls want to come to my game?"   
"Sure Tai, now just get ready!" Kari prodded. Jen looked pointedly at Kari. She smoothed out her shirt.   
"Uhhh...maybe I could borrow some clothes from you Kari...because I don't really want to go to a soccer game..." She leaned over to whisper in Kari's ear. "...in my pajamas!"   
Kari laughed. "If I have anything that fits you...Let's see...I've got an outfit Tai bought for me that's too big." They walked into Kari's room. "Here it is...I'll just close the door and your all set." Kari left handing the outfit to Jen.   
"Thanks a lot Kari." Jen said as she shut the door.   
"Where's Jen?" Tai asked Kari, looking around. "I need to get going!"   
"Calm down Tai. She's just changing her clothes."  
"Why?...Uhhh...nevermind...I'm not sure I want to..." Tai stopped.   
Jen had just come out of Kari's room wearing the blue and red soccerball baby T he had gotten Kari for a gift. The dark denim flares fit her like a glove. She had done up her long brown hair in a ponytail, low on her neck. She had also swiped some makeup on her face.   
"She looks awesome!" Tai thought. Instead he said. "Hey Kari? Why don't YOU wear the outfit that I bought for you?"   
Kari said quickly, "Because Tai the outfit's a bit big yet...Oh and Jen we'll phone your mom when we get back. When will they be home?"  
"Later this evening. When I left this morning it was 8:00 in the morning."  
"Good. That'll buy us some time. But let's enjoy the game and not worry about it ok?" Kari asked with sympathy. It was going to be awful hard explaining this one.  
  
Hope u guys enjoyed. Predictions anyone? Well see u next chap! 


	4. The Game

Hey hey everyone! Welcome to the fourth chap of "The Last Prophecy". I hope you enjoyed last chap...thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chap and tell me what you think! The chap for my "Digi Weakest Link" Will be up soon...watch for it!  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Digimon, but I do own my own character Jen!  
  
On with the fic! ^_^  
  
  
At the field Kari, Gatomon and Jen sat down on the bleachers. As they sat down, Jen watched the players take the field. Soccer. Her ultimate favourite sport. Even as she watched them run to their starting positions, she felt a sharp pain run through her ankle. She had sprained her ankle again and the last time she practiced it was killer. She knew she needed ankle supports soon. She felt a pang of jealousy. "How come I always get hurt?! I know I need some treatment for my ankle, but how can I when I'm already intruding on the Kamiya's house and food...and...and everything! I couldn't ask them for anything more. And I if I want to get better at soccer, I have to practice everyday! Hey! I can always get a job here and...NO! That won't work! I'm not a citizen! Err...How's a girl supposed to pay off her debts?!" Finally the shock and confusion Jen had hid so well, threatened to show. The tears stung in her eyes. "Better not cry...Kari and Gatomon will notice..."   
"Jen are you ok?" Kari asked concerned, as she realized Jen's eyes were glistening with unshed tears.  
"Too late. Yeah I'm fine...just the wind...it's making my eyes water..."  
"But there is no wind!" Gatomon exclaimed.  
"Crap" Jen put her hand behind her head. "Well it must be something in the air...Phew! Close one!"  
"I wonder what's wrong with Jen..."Kari thought.  
"Ya, Tai!" Jen screamed with a smile.   
"Maybe I'm imagining it, but her smile doesn't reach her eyes...and they're not sparkling like they were before...It's funny. I still feel that she's really positive...she just radiates it...She's a good actress but I know something's wrong. I know all too well what it looks like to keep something inside so it won't hurt other people, or make them mad. I wonder if she's going to keep it inside...I know I would..."  
At halftime, Jen was exhilarated. She hadn't seen that many tricks in a game. She couldn't wait until she could get on to the field and try some. "Even with my ankle in bad shape, I still wanna try what I saw!" Jen thought breathless.  
The game was so full of slides, cards, and tricks that even a person that didn't like soccer, would've found the game interesting.   
Already Tai had scored twice and assisted three times. (Obviously the other team couldn't compete with Tai's team.)  
The second half got dirty. The other team thought that if they couldn't beat Tai's team at soccer, at least they could "beat" them.  
Several times Kari, Gatomon, and Jen held their breath as Tai was ran into. To their relief he was always all right but one of his teammates wasn't so lucky. From the stands they could hear the crunch of bones hitting bones as the opponent ran into him. Tai's teammate crashed to the ground, in excruciating pain. His yell was more of pain and frustration then of anger. The opponent kicked his cleat into the ground, which sent grass, soil and dust into Tai's teammate's face.  
Everyone came running to the down player. One person ran past him, his eyes set with anger on #5; the guy who hurt his friend. Tai lifted his fist as #5 turned around.   
"You little..." Tai spat venomly.  
"Ohhh Tai..."Kari said concerned.  
"Tai!" His coach interrupted. "Get over here!"  
"Run along now "Spike"..." #5 grinned malevolently. "...Coachy is calling." His teammates laughed. Tai glared at them menacingly.   
"Bunch of cowards..." Tai mumbled as he returned to the group clustered around the fallen player. "I could've tooken them..."  
"And then we wouldn't have our star striker." The coach told him angrily. "And now we've lost our star wing! Look at the big picture Tai! This is the last game before the semi-finals!" The coach's eyes bulged a bit. "You guys deserve to win, and we need you with us Tai!"  
Tai lowered his head. "I'm sorry coach, I should have thought about that."   
The coach took pity on him. "It's all right Tai, this isn't the first time it's happened."   
The team helped their fallen player up. Jen watched him limp to the bench, where they were calling for help. "How ironic..." She thought a bit bitterly. "He hurt his ankle..." She watched as the ref raised a red card into the air, suspending #5 from playing for at least three games. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and walked calmly off the field. Kari was reminded strongly of the Digimon Emperor.   
"It's got to be a coincidence..." She told herself. "It just has to be..."  
The game ended with an eruption of cheers for Tai's team. They had won 6-1. Kari, Jen and Gatomon ran down onto the field to congratulate Tai.   
"Yeah Tai! What an awesome game!" Jen yelled. "You got a hat trick and everything! And what about that player that got hurt? Will he be ok?" It seemed like she had said this all in one breath.   
Tai laughed. "Thanks Jen. I think Nathan will be ok. But he's not gonna be playing for a while. We're going to have to play without him."   
"Well Tai, I think your team can still win against those dogs!" Gatomon cried, forcing Kari to put her hand over Gatomon's mouth to make her look inconspicuous.   
"Thanks..." Tai smiled.  
"Yo, Spike!" #5 called ruthlessly. "The next time we play against you, you'll be the one in the hospital!" Laugher rang up from the other team.  
"I'd like to see you try!" Jen yelled coldly.  
Tai nudged her and said, "You don't have to...It's between me and him..."  
"I'm not letting him get away with this." Jen hissed back.  
"What's that babe? Don't tell me your sticking up for Spike." #5 snarled. "That's a big mistake."  
"Bring it on you idiot. Let's see what you're made of!" Jen cried as she started to run towards him. Tai caught her.  
"You're not going anywhere..." Tai grunted trying to hold her back.  
"Why don't you come Spike? I wouldn't mind dusting the floor with your hair."   
"And I wouldn't mind hanging you out to dry!" Tai shouted. It was Jen's turn to hold him back.  
"Come on, girlie, let him go. It's not like he could do any damage anyways!" #5 jeered.  
"Tai no!" Jen called as he ripped out of her grip. He ran towards #5 who wasn't expecting Tai to actually try to hurt him. Tai jumped and pinned #5 to the ground. He raised his fist.   
"Take it back." Tai spat.  
"Uhh...never..." #5 answered, the wind knocked out of him.   
"That's not the answer." Tai's fist plowed into #5's cheekbone. It immediately turned red. "Take it back."  
"...I said...never..." Tai pulled his fist back once more. "No...no I take it back! I take it back!" #5's voice sounded frantic. Tai's fist lowered to his side. Tai slowly got up, gave #5 a final push and walked back to where Jen, Kari, and Gatomon were. #5 got up quickly and silently. He ran after Tai's receding back.   
"Tai look out!" Kari shouted. Tai turned around and ducked. #5 tripped and flew over Tai's back, landing face first into the grass.   
"That's what happens to cowards." Jen sneered. "They always land at the brave's feet." She spat on him. "A present from me." Tai, Kari, and Jen turned around and started walking back to the Kamiya's apartment.   
"I'm not scared of you!" #5 yelled at their receding backs. "Next game Kamiya! Next game!" But the only reaction that #5 saw from them was Tai giving the finger and Jen waving her hand.  
As they walked towards the elevator, Jen broke the silence. "Tai, you didn't have to do that. I mean I could've just kept on dissing him..."  
"Jen. Sometimes you just gotta fight. This was one of those times."  
"Ok. But don't get me wrong...I'm glad you got him...Well we showed him, didn't we?" Jen said not sure how to reply to his comment.   
"Yeah. We did." Tai replied, a bit relieved.   
"I'm glad you're alright Tai." Kari said looking at her big brother.   
"Hey! With all that practice on Matt, I've got to be good!" Tai winked at Kari and Jen.  
Kari giggled. "Ohh Tai..." Jen looked blank.  
"When we first went into the Digital World 4 1/2 years ago, Matt and Tai didn't always agree. So they got into several fights." Kari explained.   
"So what happened is that I ended up kicking his butt more then once." Tai grinned. "And he thought he was tough..."  
Jen laughed. "You guys are so funny!"  
They walked into the Kamiya's apartment. "Mom are you home?" Tai asked.  
"Mom?" Kari echoed. No answer. "I guess she's not back yet. Hey Jen...since you don't have any street clothes of your own, we can go shopping!"   
"I can't." Jen said plaintively. "I don't have any money with me."  
"Yes you can. Just think of it as an early Christmas present...3 days early!" Kari smiled.  
"Well...I dunno..."  
"Com'n Jen, I mean it can be from both of us! You'll be staying for a while...won't you?" Tai asked hopefully.  
"I guess. I don't know how long my parents need to get the money."  
"Awesome." Tai smiled.  
"Wait a minute...if you are going to stay for a bit...what about your schooling?" Kari asked, thinking of new problems that were arising.  
"Uhhh...school? I don't know...I guess I'll have to continue school here. I mean, what else can I do?" Jen replied, deep in thought.  
"Of course you'll continue here!" Tai said in mock surprise. "We'll go sign you up tomorrow."  
"Well, we can go shopping after that then!" Kari said excitedly. "It'll be so much fun!"  
"Yeah..." Jen said not really sharing Kari's excitement. She was thinking of home. "It'll be great..."  
"Hey what about us?!" Suppymon asked, gesturing to Gatomon and herself.   
"Sure you guys can come!" Tai exclaimed recklessly.  
"But you have to stay out of trouble!" Kari added.  
Gatomon and Suppymon put on those "we're so totally innocent" faces and batted their eyes. " We'd never think of causing trouble" Suppymon said sweetly.   
"I'll bet..." Jen said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You'll be little angels."  
Everyone laughed. Mrs.Kamiya walked into the door. "What's so funny?" She asked them.  
"Nothing...haha...Mom..." Tai said in between laughs.   
"Oh and who's this?" Mrs. Kamiya asked, looking at Jen. "I haven't seen you before!"  
"Excuse me." Jen said. "I'm Jen. It's nice to meet you." Jen stuck out her hand. Mrs.Kamiya looked at it for a bit confusedly and then shook Jen's outstretched hand.   
"Nice to meet you..." Mrs. Kamiya said giving Jen a weird look.  
"Oh Mom!" Kari said, coming to Jen's rescue. "She's not from around here..." She gave her Mom a look that plainly read: "Yes Mom, it has something to do with the Digimon."  
"Ohhh...Well how are you?" Mrs. Kamiya said, completely understanding.   
"Good." Jen said, wondering what changed Mrs. Kamiya's attitude.   
"Mom, Jen'll be staying with us for a while...I mean a LONG while...Until her parents can get the money to send her home." Tai said, emphasizing the "long".  
"Ohh well that's wonderful! I'll have someone else to taste my recipes!" She smiled warmly at Jen. "Are you a big eater?"   
"Almost as big as me!" Tai answered for Jen. They laughed.  
"Mrs. Kamiya? There's one more thing I need to ask you..." Mrs. Kamiya nodded to show she was listening. "Could you talk to my Mom and confirm the Digimon? Because she'll never believe me if I tell her alone. She'll think I'm crazy!"  
"Jen already is..." Suppymon whispered to Gatomon from the living room.   
"Of course I will!" Mrs. Kamiya said assuredly. "And of course I'll let you stay here!"  
"Thank you Mrs. Kamiya." Again Mrs. Kamiya looked at her strangely.  
Jen and Kari went to go set up a room for her to sleep in. Tai and Mrs. Kamiya were puttering around the kitchen to make lunch. "Tai, where is Jen from?"   
"She's from Canada, Mom." Tai answered his face in the fridge. "She came here from the Digital World."  
"Then why can't she go back?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
"Well...Let's just say the gate she came in disappeared."   
"I'm glad to have her here Tai, but you and Kari will have to teach her what customs are polite and impolite in Japan. She'll get in a lot of trouble if she doesn't know. Oh and we'll have to sign her up for school. Just for the meantime."  
"We're doing that tomorrow Mom." Tai answered as he took things out for lunch.  
"And don't forget, you and your friends have to pick up Mimi from the airport tomorrow also."   
"Yeah, yeah, Mom, I know." Said Tai setting down the peanut butter and jelly jars.   
"Did you get the party stuff, Tai?" asked Mrs. Kamiya with her eyebrows raised. "And presents?"  
Tai looked up from his half made sandwich sheepishly. "I was just going to do that...I guess we'll have to go shopping today..."  
"What do you mean, "go shopping today?" Kari asked as she and Jen walked out of her room.  
"Well I kinda forgot to buy Mimi a gift for her birthday..." Tai answered.  
"Mimi?" Jen thought, slightly jealous. "Who is that!? Mrs. Kamiya, I'm going to phone my Mom now ok?" Jen said out loud.  
"Sure Jen, just go right ahead. Tell me when you want me to speak with her."  
"So you see...your daughter IS in Japan with us and she DID travel through a world with monsters in it...yes I know it's hard to believe but it's true..." Mrs.Kamiya paused, listening. "Of course she can stay with us! That's what I was suggesting." She paused again. "All right now? I'll call you soon...Oh! You'll call us? Ok then...Goodbye!" She hung up the phone.   
"Thank you soooo much Mrs. Kamiya!!!" Jen exclaimed.  
"No problem Jen. Now why don't you all go to the mall?"   
"All right Mom." Kari turned to Jen and Tai. "Hang on while I call T.K."  
"Why?" Her big brother asked suspiciously, making Kari blush.  
"Just because..."She answered. Jen and Tai exchanged knowing glances.  
"All right. Go call T.K." Tai said with mock reluctance.  
"Great! Be right back!" Kari said excitedly as she rushed to the phone and dialed T.K.'s number.  
"I'm guessing they like each other?" Jen asked.  
"Yeah well...how did you know?" Tai asked sarcastically.  
"I don't know! Maybe the fact that Kari turned a deep red when you confronted her was the clue!!" Jen said sarcastically back, catching on to the joke.  
"Maybe" Tai said nodding his head seriously, which made Jen and Kari (who's still talking on the phone) burst out laughing.  
"No T.K.! I'm not laughing at you...I'm laughing at my brother...yeah I know he's something to laugh at..." Kari winked at her brother. "So are you coming shopping? Yes? Well we'll be there soon...ok...See ya!" Kari hung up the phone. "He said he's coming."  
"You didn't invite Matt too, did you?" Tai asked, looking hard at his sister.  
"No..." Said Kari with surprise. "Why?"  
"I...umm...it's just that he's been...I dunno...hangin around...um...Sora a lot lately." Tai muttered with noticeable discomfort.  
"Ohhh..." Kari said comfortingly. "I understand." Jen watched as Kari patted her brother's back.   
"What was that all about?!" Jen wondered.  
Tai noticed Jen looking at him in total confusion. "Hey! Why don't we go to the mall now?" He said with bravado.  
"Sure..." Jen said still noticing the way he cringed at the look on her face. "Are you ok?"  
"Oh yeah, I'm better then ok! I'm great!" Tai said flashing her a phony smile.  
"All right then..."  
  
How was that?! Review PLEASE!!! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks to Canadian Tamer for the great review and thanks to the others who reviewed too! See ya next chap...oh by the way...Mine and my friend Fordina's story has another chap up! It's under Fordina as the author and it's called Desperate Days! 


	5. Events

Hey hey everyone! Welcome to the fifth chap of "The Last Prophecy". I hope you enjoyed last chap...thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chap and tell me what you think! I am currently writing the next chap for Digi Weakest Link 02! So hopefully u guys aren't too impatient! DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Digimon, but I do own my own character Jen!  
  
On with the fic! ^_^  
  
  
Tai, Jen, Kari and the Digimon reached T.K.'s apartments' door. Kari knocked and they all stood back while the door opened.  
  
"Hello Kari! Hello Tai!" T.K.'s mother greeted them. She turned to Jen. "I'm not sure we've met. I'm T.K.'s mother, Mrs. Takaishi." T.K.'s Mom looked at her expectantly.  
  
Tai nudged Jen and made a bowing motion with his head. "Oh!" Jen exclaimed getting the hint. She bowed and smiled at T.K.'s Mom. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm not from Japan."   
  
"Oh! Where are you from then?" T.K.'s Mom asked politely.   
  
"From Canada." Jen answered. "I'm umm...visiting."  
  
"Wow! Well I'll get T.K." Mrs. Takaishi said. "T.K! Your friends are here!" T.K. came running into view.   
  
"Hey guys! Let's go!" T.K. shouted.   
  
"Bye everyone! Have fun!" Mrs. Takaishi called as she started to close the door.  
"Bye!" The rest called to her as the door shut.  
  
"This will be so much fun!!" Kari giggled. "We get to pick you a whole new wardrobe Jen!!"  
  
"Hey! T.K. and I'll be the judges!" Tai said.   
  
"And what about me? Can't I choose my own clothes?!" Jen said smiling.  
  
"No!" Tai said grinning back. "Kari said this is our 3 day early Christmas present to you. So we get to pick!" They all laughed at this and continued down the stairs.  
  
The group walked into a trendy clothing store. Jen looked at all the different fashions they had. "Some of them are sure different from Canadian fashions!" She thought.  
  
Tai held up a pair of goggles. "Here you go Jen!" Tai exclaimed. "Now you'll really fit in!"  
  
Jen laughed. "Why? I don't now?" She joked.  
  
"Oh no it's...I was just...kidding..." Tai said, trying to explain himself.   
  
Jen laughed. "So was I!!" Tai looked relieved.  
  
"Look at this!" Kari said picking up a pink tank. "Do you like this?"  
  
Jen looked at it critically. "Umm..."  
  
"Com'n Kari! She doesn't like pink!" Tai said. "She likes this!" He held up a blue turtleneck.   
  
"Yeah that's ok..." Jen said trailing off.  
  
"Nah! She likes this!" T.K. held up a green bucket hat much like his own.  
  
"Yeah, yeah that's cool..." Jen said thinking.   
  
"Well we'll pick up some other stuff for you to try on. In the meantime, you go and try this stuff on." She handed her the clothes.  
  
"Ok...if you say so..." Jen walked into the dressing room with the clothes they picked out. She put on the pink tank Kari had given her. "Hmmm...not bad...I just wish it was a different colour..." She took off the tank and tried in the blue ribbed turtleneck. "This is sooo comfy! Plus it's blue!" She thought modeling in front of the dressing room mirror. She took that off and tried on the hat. "This hat would be good for bad hair days!" Jen thought giggling to herself.  
  
"Here Jen! Here's some more clothes!" Kari handed at least ten different articles over the dressing room door.   
  
"Thanks Kari!" Jen replied. She looked at the clothes. There were two pairs of jeans (One blue, one black) a baby blue sport tank, a pair of dress pants, a warm, deep red chenille sweater, a tight, black, 3/4 sleeve shirt, a black ribbed turtleneck tank, a red plaid skirt, and a beautiful sapphire dress.  
  
She tried them all on and she modeled the dress for Tai, T.K., and Kari. "That's defiantly the kind of dress Mimi wants at her party!" Kari exclaimed. "She likes getting dressed up, so we're all dressing up for her surprise party!"   
  
"Again with that Mimi?! Who is this girl?!" Jen thought with confusion. "So am I invited?" Jen asked out loud.  
  
"Of course you are!" Tai shouted, making several people look at them.  
"We're throwing the party!" Tai looked at Jen again and turned pink.  
  
Jen saw this and blushed also. "I...I think I'll get changed now..."  
  
She got back into the clothes Kari had give her and brought the clothes she tried on out with her. Kari took it all from her. "Great! We'll go pay for it!" She said gesturing to her brother and herself. Jen blushed again.  
  
"No...it's too much...A couple things is fine...really..."  
  
"Nevermind Jen! Just let us pay for it ok? I know your not too happy borrowing things...but Jen this is a present!"   
  
Jen looked at Kari with a look that was supposed to be angry but ended up looking happy. She just couldn't be mad at friends like these!  
  
When the bill came up, Jen was ready to argue all over again. She was at such an uncontrollable state that T.K. dragged her out of the store, (While Tai and Kari looked at her with the anime "sweatdrops") and calmly tried to explain why it seemed so much money to her. "Remember Jen," T.K. scolded playfully, but then he grew serious at the look on her face. "We are in Japan! The money system is different here!" He stressed this.  
  
Jen looked at T.K. "Poor guy, I'm such a loser sometimes! I was all excited over nothing!" She thought. "T.K. I'm so so so sorry, I overreacted! It's just that I owe the Kamiyas sooooo much for taking me in, getting me clothes, and for helping me! I just can't stand them giving so much away, when they're not expecting things back!"  
  
"Well the giving thing sounds like Kari, she's a real sweetheart, but Tai?! I mean the guy practically stole all of Kari's toys when they were little! Something has made him think about Jen's needs, when he's usually only bothered by his own... Well it sounds like Kari, she always does things like that, but Tai...well he's a bit different. He and Kari are exact opposites!" Jen looked surprised at this. "But I'm sure he's changed his ways...because he just paid half of the cost for the clothes!" Jen turned pink, but she managed to hide it from T.K. "I'm sure they would appreciate little things Jen...I mean you know, making breakfast in the morning, being polite, stuff like that. Just make sure they aren't sorry for giving it to you!"  
  
Jen bristled at the last thing T.K. said. She thought it was a bit weird for a kid younger then her trying to teach her good manners. "But he's only trying to help...!" She argued back at herself. So she smiled at T.K. "Thank you, for trying to help T.K. I'll try to be the best houseguest they ever had!"   
T.K. smiled. He was glad she wasn't offended.   
  
"Great! Here they come!" T.K. pointed to Tai and Kari laden down with parcels. Forcing Gatomon to perch on top of the bags.   
  
"This is the LAST time I take this taxi service!" Gatomon said angrily as the parcels banged against Tai and Kari's legs as they walked.  
  
You should take up T.K.'s taxi service!" Patamon exclaimed from T.K.'s head. "It doesn't go over any bumps!"  
  
They all laughed. "What are you doing talking?" Kari asked quietly. "I thought you were going to be "perfect little angels". Just be careful all right?"  
  
"Com'n Kari, no one's listening to us!" Tai exclaimed. "Let's get going!"  
Kari looked around her suspiciously. "I just can't shake the feeling that someone is!"  
~*~*~*~*~  
Ken looked over the computer document that had just popped up on the computer. He realized it was from Gennai. "What does Gennai want from me?!" Ken thought scanning the computer screen. "He should be contacting Izzy, not me!"   
  
Wormmon came crawling into the room. "Ken is something wrong?" He asked looking up at the computer. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a message from Gennai." Ken replied "He's telling me about her crest."   
  
"Again?" Wormmon said. "But he told you what the purpose of it is!"   
  
"I know but he's never given exact information." Ken replied. "Only bits and pieces, like a puzzle...Izzy's the one who likes puzzles like these! Why is he telling me all this stuff? I need to know facts, not pieces of them."  
  
"There is some reason he's doing this...wait stop there!" Wormmon cried as he saw something at the end of the email.   
  
"What is it Wormmon...?" Then he read it himself.  
  
It read: Ken, I am telling you this information because I know you will warn her of the dangers. Izzy will not. I cannot tell you why...he has his own reasons. I know you're wondering why I can't contact her myself. She does not remember her past, and therefore it would be a mistake to frighten her more by my presence. Ken, I am trusting you to give this information ONLY WHEN IT IS NEEDED. You must understand that she cannot know too much of her past or the prophecy will NOT come true! Then the Digital World and your World would become empty shells. So you see the crucial responsibility. I know you are the right one to do it Ken. Good luck.  
  
"Just what I need. More responsibility." Ken said sardonically.  
~*~*~*~*   
Kari, T.K., and the Digimon walked into the Kamiya apartment. T.K. dropped his huge pile of parcels while Kari calmly hung up the only thing she was carrying; her purse. "Are you sure you HAD to buy all this stuff?" T.K. asked rubbing his back.   
  
Kari looked at him in surprise. "You offered to carry them. Why didn't you tell me they were too heavy? I could've carried some!" Kari said worriedly as T.K. rolled his shoulders.   
  
T.K. looked embarrassed. "Nah! They weren't heavy at all! I'm fine!! Really!"   
  
Kari giggled. Then she turned to the door where she heard voices and laughter. Kari realized that her brother was telling one of his corny jokes.  
  
"So the Numemon said "Not under my slimy body!"" Tai laughed. Jen was giggling appreciatively. Otherwise she looked a bit embarrassed with the anime sweatdrop.  
  
T.K. gave Kari a pointed look. It was so obvious that they liked each other. The moment Tai saw their glances. He suddenly became cold and mumbled that he had some "homework" and he went into his room and shut the door. Jen looked hurt. Kari was staring at her brother's door in amazement. T.K. looked shocked, but then shook his head. "Why don't he unpack this stuff?" He asked breaking the silence. They unpacked the party stuff and Jen's clothes. Jen surveyed the party stuff.   
  
"This will be one heck of a party..." She said in awe of all the balloons, streamers, present stuff, decorations, and food.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya came into the apartment. "Hello you three!" She looked at the food. "Why did you buy all this food? I could cook for you!"  
  
Now it was Kari and T.K.'s turn to have the sweatdrops. "Umm...Mom...We just...just thought that you needed a break! I mean all our friends are coming...Even Mimi, Michael, and Willis from America! We thought you would like to sit back and enjoy the holidays."  
  
At the mention of holidays, Jen looked down. She hoped that her parents would be able to get the money before Christmas...but as it was only three days away...she couldn't help doubting it. "What a great Christmas present...I have to stay here with people I hardly know...They're great people but nothing is like being home for the holidays. I don't care if I don't get any presents, I'd like to be home for Christmas." She thought bitterly. She looked out the window at the green scenery. "Looks like it won't be a white Christmas...I don't even know if Japan gets snow!" Jen snapped out of her thoughts as Kari and T.K. started the decoration plans loudly.  
  
"An we'll have a great big banner saying "Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday!" It'll be great!" Kari was motioning to the doorway. "And we'll put the holly on the door corners and all over the tables..."  
  
"What about the..." Said T.K. searching through the piles of streamers and decoration items. "...the mistletoe...." He blushed. Kari blushed too.   
  
"It'll go over here...by the food..." Kari replied carefully.  
  
"Where lots of people will go..." T.K. answered back.  
  
"Better not put it up until it's time..." Kari giggled nervously. "Or somebody might accidentally stand under it..."  
  
Jen laughed, mostly to break the tense mood. "How about we make some Christmas cookies...That'll cool us all down!" She said looking pointedly at the both of them.  
  
"Oh I'd love to help!" Cried Mrs. Kamiya from her bedroom. "I love making Christmas cookies!!"   
  
Kari grimaced at the flash back that had just come into her mind. "I'll just mix some of this and this...oh and some of this! It'll be lovely!" Mrs. Kamiya had said last year. "And we'll put it in the oven for an hour."   
  
"An hour?!" Kari had asked horrified. "Are you sure?!"  
  
"I'm defiantly sure!" Mrs. Kamiya had answered confidently.  
  
An hour later they had looked at the oven and saw that the cookies had caught on fire. Tai stuck his head in to see if he could get the cookies out. Since he used so much hair gel that day, his hair caught on fire and he ended up running back and forth screaming. Mrs. Kamiya was saying "Oh dear! Look what you've done to yourself Tai! Let me put it out for you!" She had gone with Tai to put out the fire in his hair, Kari was left alone to put out the fire in the oven. She had quickly turned the oven off and used the fire extinguisher. She took out the tray of cookies which was now full of fire extinguisher. Mrs. Kamiya and Tai reentered the room. Tai looked at the cookies horrifyingly, his hair considerably shorter.   
  
Mrs. Kamiya saw the cookies and looked delighted. "How wonderful Kari you decorated them! Well let's dig in!" Kari remembered how her and Tai had run into the bathroom and chucked all the "cookies" in the garbage.  
  
"Mom why don't you go get us some...some..." Kari stammered trying to think of something.  
  
"Food colouring!" Jen cried. "The cookies would look great if we could colour the icing red and green!"  
  
"Yeah we forgot to pick some up!" T.K. added, having heard about the cookie fiasco last year.  
  
"All right!" Mrs. Kamiya smiled happily. "I'll be back soon!"  
  
"We'll get the dough ready Mom!" Kari called as her mother closed the door of the apartment. "Hurry let's get it finished before she gets back!" She cried to the others. They scrambled around the kitchen getting the dough ready. Tai heard the bustling and slowly opened his bedroom door. He walked slowly towards the kitchen mumbling about how he was "finished now". And he fell into place, helping the others.  
  
Suppymon jumped onto the counter and looked at the bowl of dough hungrily. She slowly reached her paw to the bowl... "Is anyone looking?" She asked herself as she watched everyone. "NO!!! The dough is all mine!!" Her paw inched closer...closer....  
  
All of a sudden Gatomon leapt onto the counter also, obviously with the same thought as Suppymon. Suppymon gave out a little yelp of fright and fell backwards off the counter, while Gatomon started laughing. The humans turned around to see what happened. All they saw was a laughing Gatomon on the counter and a rather flat Suppymon on the ground.  
  
"Suppymon are you ok?" Asked Jen trying not to laugh.  
  
Suppymon raised her head slowly, in a daze. "Yeah I'll be just fine..." She said with a voice most unlike her own. She got up and hobbled to the couch to lie down.   
  
Jen giggled. "Serves you right. You should've tried to eat the raw dough."   
  
T.K. looked at Jen with a sly look on his face. "You mean you've never eaten raw cookie dough when your parents weren't looking?"   
  
"Well..." She stopped. T.K. had trapped her there. "Yeah well I was just kidding..." Said Jen unsure of exactly what to say.  
  
Kari looked at her kiddingly. "For once you don't have anything to say!" They laughed.  
  
"Maybe the holidays here won't be so bad after all!" Jen thought smiling. "Oh that reminds me! How am I supposed to get presents for everyone?! Oh man...What am I gonna do?!" Jen excused herself and said she would go on a little walk. "Don't worry, I won't go far." She assured Kari and the others. She walked down the stairs of the apartment and out onto the sidewalk. "I guess I can always make them presents." She thought. "But how can I do that without any money?" Just then she felt her shoe brush against some paper. She looked down and saw a bill that was unmistakably money. She picked it up and looked at it curiously. The characters on the bill meant nothing to her but she was sure it was money. "Hmm...maybe I can buy some presents with this..." She thought. "I wonder how much it is!" She walked hurriedly back to the Kamiya's apartment building. She walked up the stairs and knocked on their door. "Hey guys!" She said as she walked in. The smell of cookies wafted towards her. "Mmm...that smells so good!"   
  
"I know! They'll be ready in about 10 minutes." T.K. answered.   
  
Jen walked over to Mrs. Kamiya who was sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
"Mrs. Kamiya?" Jen asked quietly.  
  
"Oh yes! Hello Jen! What would you like?" Mrs. Kamiya asked a little louder then Jen had hoped.   
  
"Umm...Could you tell me how much money this is?" Jen showed her the bill she had found.  
  
"Oh! How'd you get that much money?" Mrs. Kamiya asked loudly.  
  
Jen blushed embarrassed. "I just found it while I was outside. It was lying on the sidewalk."  
  
"Well I don't know how much money it would be in Canadian..." Mrs. Kamiya said carefully. "Why don't you call up Tai's friend Izzy? He'll defiantly know the answer!"   
  
Jen nodded. "Thank you!" She looked at Mrs. Kamiya. "Oh!" She exclaimed remembering that she was in Japan. She bowed. "Thanks a lot!"  
  
She walked towards the phone. "What's Izzy's number Tai?" Tai scowled and told her.   
  
"Izzy better not make a move on her, or he won't have anymore teeth!" Tai thought menacingly.  
  
Jen dialed Izzy's number. Ring...Ring... "Hello? Izumi residence." A woman's voice said.  
  
"Ummm...Hello I'd like to talk to Izzy. Is he there?" Jen asked, wondering if phone manners were different in Japan.   
  
"Of course you can!" The voice said pleasantly. "Izzy! A girl is on the phone for you!"  
  
Jen sighed. They weren't. She heard muffled voices. Then she heard Izzy say "Awww...Mom... Hello? Izzy speaking."  
  
"Hey Izzy! It's Jen."  
  
She heard the phone drop. Then she heard Izzy quickly pick it up again. "J-J-en? Oh hey there...ummm...Is there something I can help you with?" He said nervously. "I can't believe she called!" He thought.  
  
"Yeah, I just found a bill on the sidewalk and I was wondering if you can tell me how much money it is in Canadian!" She said easily, trying to make Izzy talk to her properly.  
  
"Oh yeah...I can...I'll have to see the bill though..." He said trying to make his voice sound normal.  
  
"Hang on...Your voice sounds really squeaky...What did you say?" Jen asked. Izzy repeated it. "I'll ask if you can come over quickly." She held the phone away from her mouth. "Mrs. Kamiya? Would it be ok if Izzy came over quickly so he can look at the bill?" She asked trying to ignore the furious stare of Tai's.  
  
"Of course he can. Tell him he can stay for supper also." Tai's face contorted.  
  
"Umm...Izzy? You can come over...and Mrs.Kamiya..." She said looking pointedly at Tai, so he would get the picture that it was his mother's idea, not hers. "Mrs. Kamiya said you can stay for supper." She continued.  
  
"Well-well that's great! I love you! Oh I mean...I mean...I'd love to..." Izzy replied, stammering. Glad that she couldn't see him turn scarlet.   
"Yeah...ok great..." Jen said with apprehension. "Did he say what I think he said??!!"   
  
"When-when should I come?" Izzy said trying not to sound TOO excited.  
"Umm...I'm sure right now is ok..." She said turning around to look at Tai's angry face. "I hope HE doesn't think what I think he's thinking!" Jen thought "See ya later Izzy..." She tried to end the conversation, so it would end Tai's furious stares.  
  
"Bye..." Izzy sighed as he hung up the phone. "She phoned me!" He thought with utter disbelief. He ran his hands through his hair a couple times as he stared at the phone. "She asked me to come to dinner! That'll definitely make Tai green with envy!" He thought almost gleefully.  
  
"Izzy?" Mrs. Izumi asked, looking at her son smiling wildly at the phone. "Are you all right?"  
  
Izzy jumped as his thoughts were invaded. "I'm fine Mom...I'm going to the Kamiya's for supper."  
  
"The Kamiya's? Wait...does that Tai want to copy your science project again? I don't want you taken advantage of, Izzy."   
  
"No Mom, a girl from Canada is staying at their place and she just asked me to come to dinner." He said trying not to make a big deal of it, but he knew it was too late. His Mom broke into a huge smile.  
  
"Oh my little Izzy is all grown up and being asked out!!!!! I'm soooo proud!!!!" She gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Mom...Mom? You're choking me..." Izzy grunted as his mother loosened her grip.  
  
"Sorry honey, I'm just so happy for you!"  
  
"Yeah Mom, listen I'm going to go now. She needs my help with something." Izzy said, all business.  
  
"It's not a science project I hope?" Mrs. Izumi looked sternly at her son.  
  
"No! I'm going! Bye Mom!"   
  
"Bye sweetie!" She called as a tear dropped from her eye.  
  
Tell me what u think! Hope u enjoyed! 


	6. Plans

Thanks everyone who reviewed! Here's the sixth chap. I hope you like it! DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Digimon, but I do own my own character Jen!  
  
On with the fic! ^_^  
  
  
"Well..." Jen sighed as she hung up the phone. "That was definitely weird...I wonder if he acts like that normally?"  
  
"Well what, Jen? Is Izzy coming?" Kari asked looking at Jen curiously.  
"Huh? Oh yeah he's coming...It's just..." Jen trailed off. "Maybe I shouldn't mention what he said..." She thought. "It's just that he said he'll be over in a little while."  
  
"All right. Come help me with dinner then." Kari said.  
  
Jen joined the group in the kitchen to help prepare the dinner. T.K. took out the cookies.  
  
"Mmm..."Tai moaned as the cookies were passed under his nose. "Are you sure we can't have one now?"  
  
Kari shook her head. "Tai, sometimes you're worse then the kids I sit for!"  
  
The doorbell rang. Tai was the closest, so he went to open the door. Izzy was standing there, looking as though he had run ALL the way to the Kamiya's apartment.   
  
"I'm...here..." Izzy panted. "Supper...isn't...ready yet...is...it?!"  
  
"No." Replied Tai coldly, giving Izzy an intimidating stare.  
  
"Hey Izzy!" Kari and T.K. yelled.  
  
"Long time no talk, Iz!" Jen laughed.  
  
"Yeah hey?" Izzy said turning pink.  
  
"If you're done talking, you can set the table." Tai said harshly to Izzy.  
  
"Ok..." Izzy said quietly, not baking down, but not standing up for himself either. He picked up the dishes and started to set the table silently.  
  
Kari took her brother aside. "Tai why are you being so mean?!" She whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?! I'm being my regular self." Tai said looking at her with fake confidence.  
  
"Tai, you never were a good liar." Kari replied shaking her head. "Are you still mad at him for talking to Jen?! He has just as much right to be her friend as you do."  
  
"I know Kari...It's just...Look I really don't want to talk about it now...Just drop ok?" Tai said a little hard. He softened at the look on his sister's face. Sometimes his anger got away with him. "I'm sorry Kari, you know I'll always trust you..."  
  
"Tai, I know why you don't admit you like Jen..." Kari said trying again.  
  
Tai looked at his sister with total shock. "What'da mean 'like Jen'? She's just a friend..."  
  
Kari shook her head. "Like I said before Tai, you're a bad liar. I know you like her Tai."  
  
Tai blushed. "Whatever..." He replied, not completely answering Kari, but not denying it either.  
  
"I know why you don't admit it..." Kari repeated.  
  
"Why?!" Tai asked, his curiosity winning him over.  
  
"One word for you Tai..." Replied Kari so quietly that Tai had to strain to hear her. "Sora."  
  
Tai didn't look at Kari.  
  
"Tai please...let's talk about it! You've never really got over her did   
you?"  
  
"I told you I don't feel like talking right now." Said Tai with a note of finality in his voice that Kari had never heard before. "Just leave it be, ok?" He said with a hurt tone, putting his hand on her shoulder.   
  
"All right Tai...come to me if you need help ok?"  
  
"Of course I will!" Tai said in a fake, happy voice.  
  
Kari shook her head. "Tai is just too stubborn." She thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Cody rushed into a large practice area, kendo sticks in hand.   
  
"Sorry...I'm late...Grandpa..." panted Cody as he stumbled to get ready.   
  
"Cody? What's the matter? You're never late for kendo practice." His   
Grandpa replied looking worried.   
  
"I'm sorry Grandpa, it won't happen again." Cody said bowing.  
  
"Cody, tell me, is it about the Digimon again? Because you cannot let them rule your life. You'll never have time for the small pleasures, like..." Cody's Grandpa stopped to rummage in a gym bag. "Prune juice!" He cried with a funny smile on his face.   
  
Cody gave his Grandpa a small smile. "Right Grandpa."  
  
"That's it..." A deep voice said into Cody's mind. "Act normally..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A servant walked quietly into a dark chamber and shut the door. It was quivering from head to foot. It slowly approached a dark foreboding chair that was turned so that the servant could not see the occupant.  
  
"What do you want?" A cold voice asked with annoyance.  
  
The servant shivered. "I-I was j-just curious, sire..."  
  
"About what?" The voice snapped.  
  
"Y-your brilliant p-plan..."  
  
There was a small silence. "Ahhh...yes...my brilliant plan...well I'll tell you..." He pointed to a metallic machine in the corner of the room. "You see that beautiful machine? Well it once belonged to that fool Puppetmon. This machine enables me to take over someone's body without them knowing. With this machine in my possession I will take over both worlds!"  
  
"Master? If Puppetmon owned t-this machine, w-why didn't he use it t-to take over t-the worlds?" The servant asked hesitantly.   
  
"Puppetmon was a fool. All he wanted to do was to play around with the Digidestined before destroying them. All he wanted to do was to have fun. The idiot thought that this wonderful machine was just a toy. He never realized it's true power. Only someone like me, could truly see the genius of the machine." The deep voice said bitterly.  
  
"Of-of course Master...f-forgive me..." The servant trembled as he bowed.  
  
"You're excused this time. Next time I won't be so lenient with you."  
  
"Why d-do you not t-take t-the Keeper of Courage, sire? Why not t-take a s-stronger one?"  
  
"Ahh...yes...The Keeper of Courage...One of the ones who ensured my downfall...Why not take him instead? Well, let's just say I'd like to see him suffer...yes...pay for what he tried to do...Also my servant...you see...His will is much stronger then the young one I have possessed. I will not take any chances...And his relationship with The Peacemaker is too rocky...I must have a solid one NOW...This young one will do my bidding and get close enough to the Peacemaker to enable me to take her and her crest"   
  
"I-I understand m-master...w-what are you g-going to d-do to The Keeper of Courage?"  
  
"He will suffer his worst memories...and some other little things my brilliant mind has come up with...you can be sure that he will feel my wrath...How dare he try to take these worlds from me? Yes, he will pay..."  
  
"A-and the o-others?"  
  
"Of course I'll have to make them suffer too, or it wouldn't be fair..."  
  
"M-master, how will you manage? Y-you are s-still very weak..."  
  
"Her crest is the only power I need...with my evil to change it, it'll help me take over both worlds!" The deep voice laughed mercilessly.   
  
"A-and the other crests?"  
  
"Of course...I'll confiscate them too...They won't get out of this one...Alive!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kari this food is to die for!" Jen shouted as she dug into her plate. "You could make a fortune outta this!"   
  
"I'm glad you like it!" Kari said smiling at the praise. "I always try to work on my cooking and I have to admit my sushi is getting good!"  
  
Jen's face contorted as she swallowed what she had in her mouth. "Sushi?" She asked weakly. "You mean, raw fish??" She laughed nervously.  
  
T.K. and Kari laughed. "Of course it's raw fish! You liked it a minute ago!" Kari said, teasing.  
  
"It's not that bad Jen!" T.K. laughed as Jen made a face at her plate.  
  
Jen half smiled ruefully. "I guess...coming from Canada the idea of raw fish is kinda gross...but now that I tasted it, I like it!"  
  
"I'm glad." Kari replied, digging in herself.  
  
"Oh, Kari, Tai, I'm going out with your father tonight. Will you be all right while we're gone?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
  
"Of course we will Mom. Just have fun!" Tai answered without looking up from his plate.  
  
"Yeah, have fun!" Kari, T.K., Izzy, and Jen echoed.   
  
"Bye now kids!" She called as the door closed.  
  
"So Jen, may I see that bill you found?" Izzy asked, blushing.   
  
"Of course Izzy." Jen answered, unaware of Izzy's red cheeks. She pulled the bill out of her pocket. She handed it to Izzy.  
  
"Hmmm...that's about $105 dollars in Canadian." Izzy said without a second thought.  
  
They all looked at him openmouthed. "I knew Izzy was smart..." Gatomon said from the couch. "But that's just nuts!"  
  
Izzy smiled confidently around the table, his eyes lingering on Jen before he looked back at his plate. "Well, just something I picked up...I just got a knack..."  
  
"Just a knack?!" Suppymon whispered to Gatomon. "It sounds like he swallowed a laptop!"   
  
"So, that's where that pineapple laptop he used to have went!" Patamon piped up.  
  
Everyone laughed. "Hey! I still have that laptop around!" Izzy cried over the laughter.  
  
"Yeah, in his stomach!" Suppymon added, rolling on the floor.  
  
"Well, $105 dollars is good enough for me! Just think of all those presents I can buy!" Jen thought as the others were calming themselves down.  
  
"Hey Kari?" Tai asked when they all had regained control. "Did you phone Joe? He's the one who was arranging the ride to the airport for us!"  
  
"Oh no! Joe was supposed to get us bus tickets and everything! I hope it's not too late!" Kari said as she picked up the phone. "Hello? Joe? Yeah, it's Kari...Did you have those bus tickets for us?...Great! Thanks!...huh?...Ohhhhh...I see..." Kari winked at the others. "All right Joe...ok...Bye bye!"  
  
"So what's happening Kari?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Joe got us the bus tickets. And he got a little something for Mimi..." Kari smiled serenely.  
  
"A little something? We've all got a little something for Mimi...It is her birthday!" Tai said looking confused.  
  
"Yeah but Tai, you don't know what he got her!" Kari dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
  
"What, what?" Tai and T.K. asked frantically.  
  
"I'm not telling!" Kari said as she winked at Jen. "It's not my place to tell!"  
  
Jen giggled. The guys were so funny when they wanted to know something!  
  
T.K. shrugged his shoulders and went on eating. Kari and Izzy started to clean the table. Tai was looking sulky. Jen looked at him curiously. "Does Mimi mean something to him?" She wondered. She shook her head and helped Kari and Izzy get the dessert out.   
  
"Ahh...Ice cream!" T.K. said, rubbing his hands together. "My favourite!"  
  
"I know that's why I got some!" Kari laughed. T.K. gave her a appreciative smile.  
  
"Thanks, Kari." T.K. said quietly, looking at her.  
  
Kari blushed and smiled back. Jen caught Tai's eye and laughed. Izzy caught on and started laughing too.   
  
"What?...What?!" T.K. cried.  
  
That comment only made Tai, Jen and Izzy laugh harder. Soon T.K. and Kari joined in. They cleaned the table after dessert and plunked onto the couches with the Digimon.   
  
"Mmmm...I am so full...That was like a Thanksgiving dinner!" Tai said satisfied.  
  
"Me too!" Jen agreed. "Kari, you should become a famous cook when you're older!"  
  
Kari smiled. "I love the feeling you get from preparing a great meal, but I'd like to become a teacher!"  
  
"You'd make a great teacher Kari!" T.K. told her.  
  
"Thanks T.K." She replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello? Kido residence." Joe said as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Joe! It's so good to hear your voice!" A girl responded.  
  
"Mimi?!" Joe asked in disbelief. "How are you?!"  
  
"Just fine Joe. Look, I hope you all are going to pick me up at the airport tomorrow! I can't wait until Christmas!"  
  
"What about your birthday?" Joe asked nonchalantly.   
  
"Oh! And that too, of course! But I'm coming because it's Christmas, and there's nothing I would rather do then to be with you guys during the holidays!"  
  
"I'm really glad you're coming Mimi. Christmas wouldn't be the same without you!" Joe said quickly.  
  
"Joe! Stop it! You're making me blush! Anyways, you'll all be there at 4:00 p.m. your time right?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Joe replied seriously.  
  
"Joe! You're hopeless!" Mimi sighed.  
  
"I know. You tell me that all the time!"  
  
"Well, I'll see you soon, ok?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I can't wait. Bye Mimi!"  
  
"Bye Joe!"  
  
Well, how was that?! REVIEW!!! ^_^ Please! 


End file.
